Silver Intwined With Gold
by Kerria Aconite
Summary: another Vicious song fic...Julias in t as well, i think. goes to another linkin park song, that i know. plz R&R thanks


A/N: this fic is also a Vicious song fic. I have a lot of those ^_^! Well the song is "With you" by Linkin Park, again…hehe and it tells about how Vicious is cruel to Julia in ways but inside he truly does love her but doesn't show her. So that's why (in my opinion) why she left him and let herself fall in love with Spike, but that's going off the subject! ~ start and end of flash backs ok?? ~  
  
  
  
1 With You  
  
  
  
Vicious thrashed about in his bed, disturbed by a nightmare. He bolted up; beads of sweat trickling down his pale face. His lengthy hair plastered to his forehead and neck. "Julia…" he ran a hand across his forehead and slowly laid his head back down on his pillow. "It was just a dream…she's gone, and she doesn't consider me any longer." He reassured himself. His heart was pounding and his chest was heaving slowly as he tried to gain his breath again. He closed his eyes slowly, regaining control. Everything seemed unnatural as he sat up, like it wasn't real. That dream had shaken him up badly and it sent him flying. He almost denied being conscious, only the faint feeling he had when he touched things assured him that he was awake. He slowly got up and went into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and put his hands to his face, sighing deeply into them. Moving his hands from his face he looked at his reflection. He saw someone confused and frightened, not his normal calm and collected self. "Why does she do this to me, even when she isn't around…?" he turned on the tap and splashed his face with the frigid water. When he looked back at himself, he saw the familiar emotionless line plastered on his lips. He entered his room again and sat on his bed, deep in thought.  
  
1.1 I woke up in a dream today  
  
1.2 To he cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
  
It's true  
  
The way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even though you're not with me  
  
1.3 I'm still with you  
  
"Damn you, Julia!" Vicious whispered to himself as he remembered the last time he saw her before he found out that she had gone over to Spike. ~ Julia's sweet and airy laugh could be heard by anyone who cared to listen. She wrapped her arm around Vicious's and grasped his hand in hers. Slowly she let her golden rays lay on his shoulder. He looked down at her slightly, she was the only person who could ever pry into him and make his show who he really was.  
  
You now I see  
  
Keeping everything inside  
  
You now I see  
  
Even when I close my eyes  
  
He lowered his head and kissed the warm rays slightly. She looked up at him with that warm smile and whispered something only noticed by Vicious. "Would you like to come by my house tonight for dinner? I'll make whatever you want." He nodded his head slightly, agreeing. "Wonderful! I'll have it ready by seven ok?" again he nodded as she opened the door to her apartment. "I'll be here by then." He said to her with his deep voice before he grabbed her by the waist and brought her in for a kiss. She dropped her keys and giggled quietly. His lustrous silver hair sweeping against her silken skin, kissing and tickling it softly. When they parted Julia was the first to speak. "I think I'm going to invite Spike too." What?! Spike? But Julia it's supposed to be just us. "Why?" Vicious said a bitterly. "Well I thought I would invite another friend." Julia said in defense, a bit hurt by the way he had come across. "I just don't see why you want o invite HIM!" Vicious's anger was boiling in him. How dare she consider inviting him as well as myself?! "Well it's my home isn't it? I have the right and will to invite and do as I want! You may be my boyfriend but you can't control me! Give me some space Vicious!" Julia had let her rage out, something she rarely did. She really never had to, but why should she let Vicious control her life? "What?" Vicious was getting angrier with each word she spoke. Of course he loved Julia but that didn't stop him from letting is rage loose. His mind was starting to be taken over by is actions, and soon he wouldn't be able to control what he did. "I said that you have to give me some spa— Vicious cut her off with a slap from his hand. She stood there for a moment, mouth half -open in shock. He slapped me…Vicious slapped me. I thought he loved me… Vicious straightened his posture and turned around to leave. "Oh and Julia? You can have him come, but I wont!" he walked away slowly, not realizing exactly what he had done.  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor  
  
The rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
  
Even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
  
As Vicious's mind came back, he heard Julia's stifled sobs coming from her doorway. He wanted to turn around and say sorry; to hold her in his arms and take the pain away, to show he really did care. To once again let his moonbeams mingle with her sunrays as they kissed. But it was too late; he couldn't go back anymore. That was the worst thing he had ever done, not turning back. Right then he lost his love, his life, his will to love. Not to mention a friend. Then it seemed his heart had turned cold and empty. Like nothing mattered. If he couldn't even turn around to comfort the one he loved so dearly then what was life for? ~  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me I'm with you  
  
You now I see keeping everything inside  
  
You now I see even when I close my eyes  
  
You now I see keeping everything inside  
  
You now I see even when I close my eyes  
  
  
  
"Why didn't I turn around then? None of this would have happened if I did…" Vicious lowered his head back into his hands. All his thoughts were swirling in his head, he didn't know what to feel or even how. Consumed in his thoughts, he didn't feel when that one tear fell down and left a small dark ring on his bare chest. If I had just turned around then she wouldn't have let herself fall in love with Spike. Spike… That name made Vicious's heart turn bitter. That face had made his life hell. What a friend he was, that piece of shit took my girl and he's going to DIE! Vicious stood up and walked over to his window. Looking out he could see the whole city…he hated it all. Spike's going to pay…  
  
No  
  
No matter how far we come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow with you  
  
No  
  
No matter how far we come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow with you  
  
With you  
  
  
  
You now I see keeping everything inside  
  
You now I see even when I close my eyes  
  
You now I see keeping everything inside  
  
You now I see even when I close my eyes  
  
  
  
He never got to see tomorrow with Julia…Spike did. 


End file.
